Digimon Revised (Remastered)
by XxXLieutenant-SealsXxX
Summary: Digimon AU: After a close incident, their partners have something to say to them... Kari's involvement in this AU series. The "what-ifs" have come to mind. P Credit to Kayda-Starr and requested from retro-mania for this. Enjoy!


Chapter One (1.): Explanation

.~*[So let me bring you up to speed. Me and the other six kids were kicking back at summer camp when a freakin' snowstorm hits. We find these digivices and BAM! The next thing you know was that we're transported to this whacked-out island. One by one, we make friends with these creatures who are known as digital monsters, or digimon. Everything was cool until Kuwagamon showed up. Our friends somehow digivolved into bigger digimon and scared him off. Or so we thought. Talk about cliffhangers!]*~.

"Sora!" exclaimed Biyomon.

"Izzy!" stated Tentomon.

"T.K.!" said Patamon.

Biyomon, Tentomon, and Patamon, both desperately grabbed onto Sora, Izzy, and T.K. to keep them from falling. But despite their gravity, they all fall down. Palmon grabbed tightly to Mimi, as it used a Poison Ivy attack, clinging on to the cliff. But the cliff's weak hold made them fall down, following them. Gomamon and Joe are the first to hit the water surface below.

"Fish Net!" commanded Gomamon. Suddenly, hundreds of fish begin to surface and tightly packed together to make a floating raft. Joe was carried in, while it catches the others from above onto them.

"Wow! This is some ride" stated Tai.

"I know right?" beamed Kari as she held on Salamon.

"What? Hey! Look out!" yelled Matt.

Just far above and some meters away, we witnessed the sight of Kuwagamon, along with the cliff's edge, takes a huge dip as it falls towards us.

"Look out!" Gomamon yelled. Astonishingly, the impact of the water forced us forward as the raft of fish swam to get away from a massive wave. We hung on to ourselves onto the raft as it stormed its way across the angry waters. All of us screamed. Finally, we were on the beach, safe at last!

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." bragged Matt.

"Well, what was that?" questioned Joe. "A floating fish market?"

"Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion. Ha ha! I'm just kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift." stated Gomamon.

"So all these years I thought I was allergic to seafood! Thank you! Uh,...I guess it's not Bukamon?"

"Gomamon, now"

"Gomamon,...hmm.."

"And I guess that you're not Tokomon, are you?" he went up to Patamon, examining him.

"Mm mm! Now I'm Patamon."

"It's all because we digivolved" stated Agumon.

"I don't think that word's in my dictionary," I stated with confusion.

"Digivolve..? How has this happened?" Kari looked at her digimon partner, Salamon looked at her smiling. She smiled back.

"So digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before," explained Izzy.

"Right!" agreed Tentomon. "All of us digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon."

"First, I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon."

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon."

"And me, I was Koromon. I digivolved into Agumon."

"I was Nyromon into Salamon."

I put my thinking cap on as I try to recap this. "Mmm, hmm. When you digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still digimon?"

"Digimon," answered Agumon." "But I need your help, Tai."

"Me? For what?"

"You see, digivolving is a very difficult process. In order to be successful, I had to share your energy."

"Really?" I've never thought of this before.

"I guess you guys don't run on batteries." She looks at her partner, Biyomon.

"Sure, don't."

"But how do you access my energy?" stated Izzy.

"Even if we don't know everything," Tentomon said.

"Thanks for my magical power!" Palmon beamed.

"This whole thing makes my head spinny," stated Mimi. So much information for us to take in, this is just getting weirder and weirder.

"So, I help you change! This is so cool!" awed T.K.

"Yep, sure is." Patamon weirdly agrees.

"My folks warned me about strangers," Joe stated.

"I'm not a stranger, Joe. I'm your friend for life!" concerned Gomamon.

"Hmm.." He seemed to slightly think about strangers if he couldn't think if they are!

Same thing as I said before, even if it's our first time here or what, I'm starting to feel pride as I rethink this battle before, that those guys are awesome. Because of us, we gave them our source to digivolve bigger. I looked back to see Kari sitting on the sand, petting Salamon. I must everything I must do to protect her. Even her partner.


End file.
